


Hot

by AllNewKatyana



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Katyana, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNewKatyana/pseuds/AllNewKatyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is in serious need of some loving, and Illyana is the only one who can appease her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

Kitty had forgotten what it was like to be in a newly-sexual relationship. Her and Bobby hadn’t made it to that stage, and it had been a while before him that she’d still been sleeping with Piotr, and even longer before that that they’d been in _this_ stage of their relationship. But now that she and Illyana had finally done it, after what seemed like almost an entire lifetime of waiting, she was full of so much distracted energy it was all she could do to at least _look_ like she was paying attention to the television.

Her feet tapped restlessly against the floor, her toned calves and thighs jiggling. She didn’t seem to know what to do with her arms, whether to cup her elbows in her hands on set them in her lap or rub her biceps or twist her hair, she couldn’t get comfortable. Ever since she had caught that _look_ Illyana had given her that morning, the desperate pulsing between her legs had been her ever-present companion. Through breakfast and training and lunch and more training, it still had not abated, and every time she had seen Illyana, it only got worse.

Abruptly, she sat up taller, pushing her ass back into the cushions of the sofa rather than maintaining the slouching position she had somehow slipped into. The hem of her jeans became more apparent between her legs when she did so, the hard line pressed right over her slit. Almost subconsciously, she ground down into it, wiggling from side to side, tilting her pelvis back, until she could feel it against her clit. It only made it worse, and soon she was squirming back and forth none too subtly, rubbing her throbbing, swollen bundle of nerves against the denim. When she crossed one leg over the other, it made it even better.

Fortunately, her breathing hadn’t yet turned shaky when Emma cleared her throat. Kitty felt her ears flame when she turned to look at blonde on the arm chair, steeling herself for a rude jab while her mind conjured all the excuses and defences it possibly could.

“The film isn’t that good, Kitten,” Emma told her with a barely contained smirk. She wasn’t even looking at her, her glacial gaze instead of the magazine spread over her lap. Still, she raised a perfectly-manicured finger and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Stiffly, and with her cheeks quickly turning pink, Kitty rose. She thought she had had her psi-shields up, she was almost completely sure of it, because the last thing she needed was for young Jean to catch wind of the fantasies that had been plaguing her all day – not to mention, all week – and she definitely hadn’t wanted Emma to call her out on them. But despite how she reassured herself, she couldn’t keep her fears at bay.

Maybe Emma really had known exactly what she was doing. Maybe she was sending her to the bathroom so she could finish herself off. Maybe she would say something else, something worse, when she came _back_ from the bathroom.

Or maybe she actually thought all her squirming around had been the result of holding the liquid in bladder in for too long.

Either way, Kitty wasn't sticking around to find out.

She walked swiftly to the women’s bathroom, each step grating the hem of her pants against the most sensitive part of her, which was only making her even _more_ frustrated, albeit in a different way. Belatedly, as she slashed water on her face and gripped the cold ceramic of the sink in her hands, comebacks came to her.

She couldn’t go back out there. She was too riled up – embarrassingly riled up – and if she didn’t deal with it, she wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on anything else. So, when she was done futilely trying to calm herself down, she took the other exit out of the bathroom, one that brought her closer to her own bedroom.   

She was throbbing painfully now, as if the anticipating of upcoming relief had spurred it on. But just as she was about to phase into her room, visions of ripping her own pants off and playing with herself until she came – she stopped.

Illyana’s room was just a few doors down. She didn’t know if she was in there, but if she was…

 _Well_ , Kitty thought, _She got me into this mess, she can get me out of it._

So, she twisted on her heel, and marched right into Illyana’s room. Her desperation had turned into agitation, so when Kitty saw her girlfriend on the floor, meditating, she put her hands on her hips and scowled down at her.

Her abrupt entrance had already gotten the blonde’s attention and she looked up, startled and curious.

“Illyana Rasputin,” Kitty demanded, emboldened, “If you don’t get off the floor right this second, push my pants around my ankles and  _fuck me_ I will do it myself and make you  _watch_ .”

Any other time, she would have flushed just at the  _thought_ of talking to someone like that, but right now, coupled with the grin on Illyana’s face as she climbed to her feet, it was only turning her on more.

Suddenly, Illyana was on top of her, driving her back against the door she has phased in through until Kitty’s smaller body was trapped between the cool metal and her lover’s body. Illyana had her forehead pressed against Kitty’s, a dirty smirk on her lips as her fingers trailed teasingly up her sides.

“Katya,” she breathed down at the brunette, “I thought you would never ask.”

She kissed her so fiercely that it stole the air from Kitty’s lungs and made her phase her pants off herself. Her hands fisted in Illyana’s straight blonde hair, hungrily forcing their mouths even closer together. When she felt Illyana’s hands tugging impatiently at the back of her thighs, she obliged her, letting Magik lift her up against the door and closing her legs around her.

With Illyana grinding her hips into her and exploring Kitty’s mouth with her tongue, it wasn’t long after that that the brunette decided she was growing too warm in her shirt, and she phased that off too, immediately followed by her bra. She was rewarded for that when, oxygen starved, Illyana’s mouth diverted down the side of her neck.

Magik’s hot pants blew across her skin, and Kitty squirmed against her. If she thought she had been needy before, it was only getting worse now.

“Yana,” she complained, gasping for breath between words, “You… forgot the… other part of… the deal.”

That was all the reminder the blonde needed. Kitty felt teeth against her neck, and suddenly there was a hand between her legs pushing her panties aside and thrusting two fingers passed her already-slick entrance. She moaned out, and felt Illyana grin against her neck.

“Is this what you wanted, Katya?” the question was murmured, Illyana’s voice practically a purr, damn her.

It was all she could do to nod mutely, her thick brown hair rubbing against the door. Soon, her body was doing the same, sliding up and down against the quickly-warming metal, sweat beading on her flesh as Illyana’s fingers worked her. When the heel of the blonde’s hand touched against her clit, she almost cried in relief. It was all she could do to bite back her louder moans as pleasured twisted in her gut. It was coiling tighter and tighter, a spring ready to recoil violently.

She tugged desperately on the blonde locks wrapped in her fist, her moans and gasps crescendoing as Illyana’s body moved against hers. Her thrusts had started hard and quick, and they got even rougher and faster now as Magik sensed her lover’s undoing fast approaching.

Her head bowed, Illyana planted hot, open-mouthed kissed across her collarbone, down her chest, until she came to the pink, straining peak of Kitty’s breast. She dragged her teeth over it, and Shadowcat’s body convulsed; she did it again, and her walls clenched tightly around Illyana’s fingers. She squirmed and writhed and moaned between Magik’s body and the door as her climax took her, the sensation strengthened by all the impatient waiting she had been doing all day.

Illyana didn’t let up, continuing to pump her fingers into her as Kitty spasmed and cried out, but when she was finally done, she let her girlfriend carefully down onto unsteady feet. Kitty just leaned her head back against the door, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her lips as she caught her breath.

Illyana leaned down to give her a lazy, tired kiss, “You’re welcome, Katya.”

Kitty cracked her eyes open, and glared, “Take your clothes off. I’m not done with you yet.”

 


End file.
